I'll Be Home For Christmas
by ParadoxMoonlight
Summary: Korra is off fighting half way across the world and has to leave Asami and their child at home on Christmas, but Korra made a promise that she wouldn't miss a Christmas. Korra never breaks a promise. MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!


**Merry Christmas everyone! I decided to write a little Korrasami fluff for the holidays****. It may seem a little depressing at first, but I'm sure you'll feel differently by the end. Korra and Asami have a kid in this one, her name is Tara if you don't figure that out. I hope you enjoy! **

**Please review, thank you and happy holidays!**

**PxM**

Asami pulled the blankets up over her little girl, who was nearly four now. Her dark skin reminded her of Korra, and she sucked in a breath in an attempt to hold back the tears now threatening to fall from her eyes. The inventor knew Korra had to leave and go take care of trouble somewhere halfway across the world—she was the Avatar after all—but it was extremely hard for all of them because Korra did have a family. It was especially hard this time because it was Tara's first Christmas without Korra. That, and the fact that Korra was somewhere in the Fire Nation fighting against a new threat and she hadn't written Asami back in two weeks. She had left three weeks ago and Asami was becoming increasingly anxious and worried.

"Mommy?" Tara rubbed her tired eyes and looked up at the heiress.

"Yes sweetie?"

"When is Mama coming home?" Her eyes were sad and her lips were quivering, "I miss her."

"She'll be home soon baby, you know Mama would be here if she could. She has to go and keep everyone safe."

"Mama saves everybody." Tara said, her lips suddenly curling up into a smile, "I do wish she could be here though, I want to give her the present that I made."

"I'm going to send out the letter that we wrote her first thing in the morning, and she will read it and see just how much we miss and love her. And then when she gets home, we can give her the present you made. How does that sound?" Asami ran her hands threw her daughters hair, watching as Tara became more and more tired.

"Awesome," She said softly, "Mama will love it."

"Yes she will," The inventor agreed as Tara began to snore softly. She chuckled, that was part of Tara that reminded her too much of Korra.

Asami slowly got up and closed the door. She made her way through the living room where the Christmas tree was shining bright in front of the window. Asami smiled, remembering that they had put it up the day before Korra had to leave just to make sure they all did it together. Korra had hoisted Tara on her shoulders and let her hang the ornaments on the tree one at a time. Then, the Avatar had forced the three of them to take a picture by the decorated tree. When Korra left, she hugged Asami goodbye and slipped the picture in her back pocket. Asami found it that night when she was changing into her nightgown.

The inventor set the letter she was planning on sending Korra by the front door, and then made her way into her bedroom. She slipped into her nightgown and got into bed. The bed felt empty without Korra there, and Asami was lucky if she got any sleep when Korra was off on her adventures. Most nights the heiress would stay up and work on new inventions for Future Industries, but tonight Asami was not motivated enough to do so. She reached to her nightstand where she had left the picture Korra had given her of the three of them. Asami was smiling softly, leaning against Korra's shoulders with one hand reached up and holding on to Tara, while Korra was giving her signature side grin, her eyes bright and happy. Tara was still sitting on Korra's shoulders, and she grinning from ear to ear. Asami smiled sadly and laid the picture on Korra's pillowcase before turning out the light and trying to get some sleep.

It was a few hours later when Korra's boat had docked in Republic City. The Avatar's face was black and blue and her right arm was cut up pretty badly, but that was not of importance to her at the moment. She quickly ran through the city, her eyes scanning the street signs as she made her way to her home. It was about a twenty minute run and by the time she got there she was exhausted. The moment she had finished her work in the Fire Nation, she immediately made her way back home in hopes of making it to Asami and Tara by Christmas. She did not, however, predict that she would be cutting it so close. At that point she was thankful that she had turned down the medic who would've kept her and slowed her down a good few hours.

Korra quietly crept into her house, not wanting to wake anyone. She slid the door shut and locked it before turning around and spotting an envelope addressed to her sitting on the table. Her fingers tore it open and she unfolded it to read:

_Korra,_

_I hope you are okay. I know it must be incredibly difficult to write at this point in time, but anything would be nice to know that you are still alright. I know this has not been one of your longest trips but it seems like forever since I have last seen you. I miss you so much it hurts, and I know Tara misses you just as much as I do. _

_She is so much like you sometimes it scares me. You should've seen her yesterday. I was wondering what was taking her so long in the bathroom, and when I walk in she has waterbending the toilet water onto the top of the toilet seat and frozen it. When I asked her what on earth she was doing she said her butt was too hot and she needed to cool it off if she was going to be able to enjoy her bathroom break. I laughed so hard I cried! Anyway, she asks about you every night and I want to make sure to tell you that. She loves you so much. I love you so much my god it scares me to death how much I love you. If something were to happen to you I'd fear for her because I don't know how I could go on without you._

_I'm sorry for getting so glum. It's Christmas and I should be happier. I just want you to know that we are thinking of you and miss you and love you. I can't wait to hear all of the stories that I'm sure you will tell me. Be safe, Merry Christmas my love._

_Love,_

_Asami_

Korra cursed under her breath and wiped at her eyes. She flinched when her hand ran across a bad bruise on her cheek bone. The Avatar shoved the note in her back pocket and pulled out her presents that she had gotten for Asami and Tara. She first went into Tara's room and set the gift on her nightstand. The blue-eyed girl kissed her daughter softly on the head, whispering _I love you…Merry Christmas my little angel_ before she slipped out and went to her own bedroom.

When she tiptoed inside, she saw the love of her life sprawled out against the mattress. Her dark hair spilled over the pillow and she was turned towards her. Once Korra got closer, she saw that Asami was gripping the picture that the Avatar had given her a few short weeks ago. She smiled softly, trying to hold back tears as she went to her knees beside the bed. Her blue eyes studied every inch of the heiress's face. She watched as Asami's chest would rise and fall with every breath she took. Korra grabbed the small present she had gotten for Asami and reached out set it on the nightstand. The Avatar's hand shakily brushed Asami's face, her skin warm and soft to the touch.

"Baby, I'm home," Korra told her softly, she leaned in closer and brushed her thumb across Asami's cheek. Then, because it had been three weeks and she couldn't help herself, she leaned in and pressed her lips to the inventor's.

Asami's eyes slowly fluttered open once Korra pulled away. They lit up when they saw the Avatar, and before Korra new it Asami was off the bed and had crashed into her, wrapping her arms tightly around her. Asami pulled them to the floor, laughing and crying and kissing Korra sweetly. Korra laughed and grabbed ahold of Asami, pulling her as close as she could to her, feeling her warmth and her heartbeat against her. It was hard to explain just how much she Asami and how well she kept her grounded. It was hard to put into words just how much she loved her. "Oh thank God you're home." Asami cried, kissing her again before pulling up and looking her wife in the eyes.

"I told you I wouldn't miss Christmas didn't I?" Korra countered, watching as Asami's face lit up. Korra laughed and kissed her again, pulling herself up into a sitting position and pulling Asami towards her.

"You are one to keep your promises." Asami agreed after a moment, reaching out and touching Korra's bruised face, "Are you alright?" She questioned softly.

"Oh these?" Korra shrugged it off, "These are nothing, just a few bruises that will fade away within the next few weeks."

Asami mumbled something incoherent, "Stand up," She told her, and Korra did as she was told. Slowly and thoroughly, Asami checked the rest of Korra's body to look for scratched and bruises. She was infuriated when she saw the deep cut in Korra's arm, "Why didn't you heal this?!"

"It's fine, I just hadn't gotten around to it yet. I'll do it in the morning." Korra told her, pulling her arm away and smiling.

"I swear you could have broken bones and you wouldn't tell me."

"I tell you everything Asami, more than anyone else." Korra laughed. Her hands gripped the inventor's shoulders and she pulled her tight against her, "Ugh I missed you so much." Korra pouted, "I'm so happy I'm home."

"I missed you so much too," Asami responded, wrapping her arms around Korra, "and me too."

"Are you alright?" Korra asked, pulling away but holding Asami at arms width.

"Yes of course, why do you ask?" Asami's eyebrows furrowed together.

"I read the letter by the front door on my way in. I'm sorry I didn't get to write back. I never meant to worry you." Korra said genuinely, "I hadn't even gotten your last letter."

"I'm better now. Now that you're here." Asami smiled and that was all Korra needed. Korra kissed Asami fiercely and pushed her back onto the bed. Asami returned the kiss with all the more passion and rolled Korra onto her back. She pulled away to catch her breath and caught Korra smirking up at her, "So much better now."

"Merry Christmas baby." Korra told her, just now remembering the present that was sitting on the nightstand.

"Merry Christmas my love." Asami said, "I love you."

"I love you too." Korra told her, her eyes showing that she meant every word.

Asami leaned down and kissed her, trying to make up for those three lost weeks.


End file.
